clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Corvus
Team Corvus is a collective group of female Super Penguins whose members can only show one emotion, trait or behavior. Each member of the group look almost identical, with the only differing traits being their accessories, clothes, and robe colors. These vary by the emotion they exhibit. Remember, all Corvusses are female. Team Corvus is a subsidiary of The Defenders. Origins Initially, there was only one Corvus. She wore a purple hooded cloak (oddly the same color as Headmaster Champignion's), had pale gray feathers, and donned purple hair. Though her hair was real, it was never determined whether her natural color was purple. The original Corvus was famous for not exhibiting emotions whatsoever, even more extreme than a regular Gothguin, which is saying something. She had issues with herself and her powers, however, and invented a magical mirror that she could stare into for a relaxing effect. This worked and made her much happier, but that ended when a Prepguin ridiculed her to the point of losing it. In a fit of rage, Corvus blasted all she had at the Prepguin, who dodged it. The Prepguin happened to be mocking her while she was looking into her mirror, which proved disastorous. The blast richocheted through unknown means and hit her, knocking Corvus into her mirror, breaking it. Corvus fell to the ground, and the magic mirror had broken. The effect of her anger, the blast, and the mirror triggered a series of events that split the singular Corvus into multiple Corvusses, each carrying one distinct personality, trait, or behavior. These Corvusses were a third as short as the original, though, other than what they were wearing, looked identical to one-another. They quickly realized they were all originally one creature, but were now split. Since they didn't have any friends, the Corvusses befriended themselves, and decided to continue their source's goals of heroism and defeating villains (and Prepguins). Powers All of the Corvusses possessed powers that could be considered similar to those exhibited by Vesper and Shadow Guy. They can move items by focusing on them hard enough, which would surround them in a black soap bubble. Once ensnared, a Corvus could fling them at villains, make them float, operate them, etc. The Corvesses also shoot black-colored beams from their flippers, and have the ability of flight. It is unknown if these powers are of darkness (like Vesper), or if they are based on darkness (like Xorai). Others argue that her powers are based on shadow, though in tests, not one Corvus was able to do anything with her or other creatures' shadows. They also uses magic and COC-abiding spells (like a High Penguin). *What each Corvus does with these powers vary by their one trait, behavior, or emotion. For example, Timid Corvus would be too shy and quiet to attack, while Mad Corvus would continously blast anyone for any reason that angered her. Spastic Corvus would go crazy with such abilities (like giving Explorer the powers), while Greedy Corvus would probably get distracted from being a good guy and be obbsessed with jewelry and money. Due to their collective issue, the Corvusses can not use the full scope of their powers, as none of them have the emotional complexity to do so, severely limiting the individual Corvusses' abilities. The Corvusses are most effective in groups. The more Corvusses working together, the better. Known Corvusses ---- Relationship with the Defenders Team Corvus was shockingly admitted into the Defenders, and they ensure the others that there is never a boring day. Different Defenders prefer different Corvusses, but Slanta Furious partners them randomly, creating endless Lulz. *Iron Walrus Walrus prefers Timid Corvus, because he makes her carry his stuff. *Titan Turtle likes Happy Corvus, she brightens him up all the time. *Detective Focci takes Sad Coruvs with him all the time, because they see eye to eye. Kind of. *Shadow Guy has been dating Attractive Corvus since before she joined the Defenders. When asked why he says, "She's not one of those attractive jerks. She's actually nice and caring, and always there when I need a shoulder to cry on." Relationship with Commoners When not in duty, Corvusses wonder either in groups or alone, sparking wonderment, frustration, confusion, and even fear among others. *Explorer met Fourth Wall Corvus once, she constantly argued that he had nothing to do with the "Teen Titans" show. *Foldy once met Paranoid Corvus, they were perfect for one-another. * Bill Gate$ once hired Greedy Corvus, but fired her when he found out she was taking money. * * Trivia *Team Corvus are collective parodies the character "Raven" from the "Teen Titans" show, and an episode of said show where the protagonists enter said parodee's mind and see various personality aspects. *There are many other Corvusses out of there, though they are unlisted. *Explorer doesn't like Fourth Wall Corvus, and neither does Shroomsky. *''Corvus'' is the genus that encompasses all crows, and the name of all the group's members. *The Corvesses do not only cover emotions! There are also Corvesses representing traits, behaviors, conditions, actions, ect., things of psychologic nature. See also *The Defenders *Slanta Furious External links *The Gothic Rabbit, who possesses similar attributes and powers to Team Corvus. category:Super Penguins category:Groups category:Characters